Manufacturers of compact camcorders place the threaded attachment inserts in different positions on the bottoms of their respective camcorders. This makes it difficult to attach a grip that will be on the center line of all brands camcorders to maintain balance. U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,142 Cadwell 1949 shows a pistol grip attachment with a mounting screw built into the grip. This design would necessitate the grip being in line with the camcorders threaded attachment insert. Some manufacturers place these inserts to the edge of the camera bottom this would place the grip to the side of the camera. U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,029 Rydstedt 1967, has prior art that shows a pistol grip with a mounting plate. The mounting plate to be attached to the camera by a screw. The screw is not an integral part of the plat and could be easily lost. The plate is designed for use with camcorders with central mounted threads inserts. When used with a camcorder with an off center attachment insert this would place the grip to the side of the camcorder. The two prior arts cited above when used with camcorders with offset attachments would be off balance. The weight of the camcorder would create stress on the wrist and promote hand and arm fatigue. All compact camcorders come from the factory with a side mounted strap handle. These factory equipped handles are mounted to be used with the right hand. The left hand has only the body of the camcorder to grasp when giving additional support. What is needed is a means of mounting a pistol grip to the camcorder that is adaptable to keep the grip on the center balance line of all camcorders regardless of the position of the attachment inserts. The present invention does all of the above in a compact easy to use package.